Lonty Mansion
Lonty Mansion is the name given to the house which was the first structure built on LontyLan. Construction Lonty Mansion was constructed early on in Getting Sorted and took more than four hours to build - mainly because a hill had to be flattened in order to make a stable base for the mansion's construction. Once finished, it consisted of seven rooms and the walls were made of stone bricks which were all four blocks tall. The entire house was sketched in a maths book before it was created. In early 2015, Lonty Mansion was demolished at the start of The Iron Age after it was deemed useless (because The Storage Room became the main place of happenings). Rooms The Mob Room The Mob Room marked the middle of Lonty Mansion and was the largest room. It was a perfect square measuring 19x19 blocks. When first built, The Mob Room had an enchantment table and many bookshelves in its centre. This enchantment station stayed here until the Original Mob Farm was built in early 2014. Later, The Storage Room was built directly underneath The Mob Room. The Furnace Room The Furnace Room contained many historical artefacts including The Original Crafting Table, 28 furnaces, The Jukebox, and The Bin. The room itself measured about 19x7 blocks and the furnaces were lined up against the wall stacked two blocks high. When you walked into the room, The Bin was on your right and The Jukebox on your left. There were doors in the middle of the left and right walls, the right lead to The Old Storage Room, and the left lead to The Party Armour Room. The Old Storage Room The Old Storage Room was the first ever organised storage set up on LontyLan. There were 18 double chests that sorted almost every item into a category. When you walked into the room, there was an isle on your right and an archway in front of you. Through the archway and there was another isle on your right. When you walked through the archway there were two beds on your left. The far one was quotum's, and the other Brainet's. The Party Armour was stored in the second isle for a period of about four months. When LontyLan was sent from quotum's computer to Brainet's, their inventories were copied - duplicating the dragon egg and other extremely valuable items. These were all buried in a chest underneath the storage room at the end of the second isle. Later, these were retrieved and a ceremonial burning was conducted. About half way through Lonty Mansion's existence, vines were placed on the walls of The Old Storage Room. They grew all over the place, but were very useful for climbing onto the top of the walls. Party Armour Room For a lot of Lonty Mansion's existence, what became known as the Party Armour Room had nothing in it. Once Minecraft 1.8 was released, armour stands were added to the room in order to display the Party Armour which was transferred from The Old Storage Room. Brainet once tried to make a villager breeder in a room that was dug underneath the Party Armour Room. There was a passage on the back wall that lead down to it. But despite his efforts, only one villager was ever bred in that breeder. The underground room is the only existing room left from Lonty Mansion and is considered one of the historical wonders of LontyLan, along with One Tree Hill, and the End Portal. Brewing Room The shape of the Brewing Room was an exact mirror of The Furnace Room. The Brewing Room contained all the ingredients and equipment for brewing potions. There was a total of 28 brewing stands in the room. In the east-west and south-west corners of the brewing room, there were trapdoors that lead to an underground Nether warts farm that stretched 2x19 blocks. On the right wall of the Brewing room was the iron door that lead to the East Wing. East Wing The East Wing was the location in which Dat Legend spent the vast majority of his life. He served no purpose in the room until villagers were stored there in late 2014. After Dat Legend had passed away, Dat Legend Jr. was created inside the East Wing. Steve the Weapon Smith lived in the East Wing until The Great Zombie Invasion of 2015, where he managed to escape into The Storage Room alone. The Library The Library was the least visited room in the whole of Lonty Mansion. It remained empty until the Original Mob Farm was constructed. The enchantment table was then moved into this room along with many bookshelves. Despite the importance of an enchantment table, this room was only used a few times due to the fact that an enderman farm had already been constructed with an enchantment table there too. Location Before its demolition, Lonty Mansion marked the centre of Home Base and lay on the coordinates (-9, 65, 1107). It was located very near to One Tree Hill, and the Original Mob Farm was located within the mansion's walls. History Lonty Mansion never had a roof in order to make enderpearling up to the Nether portal on One Tree Hill much easier. When Minecraft 1.8 was released, all of the mansion's oak doors were replaced with spruce doors, except for the iron door which lead into the east wing.Category:Structures